Dance with the Devil
by yuuram2fangirl
Summary: A song-fic.


**Dance with the Devil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KKM! Or any of its characters.**

**Author Notes: This idea just popped in my mind as I was writing the next chapter for Operation Mama Matchmaker. It is a sad idea but an interesting one nonetheless. So I decided to try this. Read and Review!**

**Edit 08.11.2013: Sorry for the inconvenience but I have had to remove the song from the fic since it was against the rules or something. So if you want to get the feel of the story please listen to 'Dance With the Devil' by Breaking Benjamin. Thank you.**

The sky was dark even though it was early in the morning. Though it didn't seem surprising to any of the castle residents who went about doing their work. If one looked more closely, they would notice that the movements were mechanical and all the people seemed like zombies. The gaunt cheeks, pale skin and lifeless eyes of everyone in Shin Makuko indicated that something terrible had occurred.

Gwendal, who had long since forgotten his last name, walked through the hallways. It wasn't the usually confident way he walked but he walked with his shoulders hunched, like a man who had lost everything and didn't have anything else to lose.

A painful scream echoed through the corridor. It came from the only room present in this part of the castle. Glancing at the door once, Gwendal eyes lit up with some unknown emotion before the light died leaving behind the same vacant eyes.

He made his way down the corridor without sparing another glance at the door. It didn't matter anymore.

Nothing did.

**_Close your eyes,_**

**_So many days go by_**

In the courtyard, Conrart Weller sat on the ground staring at something no one else could see. The people around ignored him- and each other.

No one was surprised to see him sitting there. He had been sitting there every day since the day they returned from the Shrine. It was over 3 months ago. The only reason he was still alive was due to his friend- not that the word mattered anymore- Yozak, who gave him food and fed him when he was not ready to eat by himself. He never was.

The days passed by so quickly yet no one cared.

**_-OooO-_**

Gunter was Conrart's mentor. But no one who saw him now would think that this man was once a great swordsman.

His usual beautiful appearance had turned ghoulish as he floated around the castle greatly resembling a ghost in his white cloak.

He was hit that hardest by the change that had taken place after the battle at Shinou Shrine. If they had managed to retrieve Morgif in time this all could've been prevented.

Nothing like this would've happened.

Yuri would still be here. Not in the physical sense only- he was already here physically though even physically he barely resembled Yuri anymore. The long hair and malicious face could never be Yuri.

Never.

**-OooO-**

_Nothing will change. Everything will remain as it is._

The words replayed through Yozak's mind as he sat on the roof of the castle. It had all been a lie of course.

A big fat lie.

As far as he could see there was only darkness. The forces of Sousho were present everywhere. Being near them forced Yozak to recall all his bad memories. The dark forces bought out fear and despair in people. It was only due to his inner strength that he was able to deflect some of their effect.

The guilt was tearing everyone apart. The What Ifs hung in the air, unspoken but always thought about. What if Sousho never existed? What if Morgif had been bought before Sousho had taken over Yuri's body? What if the 27th Maoh had defeated it?

The questions that would forever remain unanswered.

**_-OooO-_**

Murata was the one who had the biggest regrets. It was his plan. And it had failed. He rarely made mistakes but when he did, they cause trouble.

Big trouble.

Hr stayed at the shrine. It was still in the same condition as after the battle. Broken and torn apart. But he stayed in the ruins. He couldn't bear to be near to the- to the monster he had helped.

He could not bear to see the lifeless faces of the people he had helped to break.

He wished that his time would come soon. And the next time he is reborn, this will all fade back in his mind as a nightmare and nothing more.

**_-OooO-_**

Inside the isolated room, Wolfram sat huddled on the bed, shivering as he looked at the monster in front of him.

No one would recognize Wolfram as the beauty he was once known for. The pale skin, gaunt cheeks, dark circles and his once fiery emerald eyes that have turned empty made him look like the member of the fly bone tribe.

The monster smirked at him and raised his hand. But instead of hitting him, the monsters- he refused to think of that monster as Yuri. He might have Yuri's body but his soul was corrupt- hand glowed a bright red.

And Wolfram screamed.

The memories were more painful than any physical harm he could inflict on Wolfram. The happy times, the failure all haunted Wolfram as they surrounded him. The images and voices of the old Yuri echoed as they mocked him.

Wolfram didn't dare look into the monsters eyes even though they were Yuri's eyes. It would kill him more if it was confirmed that the clear innocent eyes of Yuri would never look at him again.

**_-OooO-_**

As Wolfram sat curled, trembling with the onslaught if memories, he could feel the monster staring at him for a few moments. Wolfram had almost though that the torture was stopped for today but another onslaught of memories made him scream out loud again.

He could barely see the cold dead eyes of the monster as it smirked at the pain it was causing him.

Wolfram could slowly feel his life draining from him. He couldnt remember when he had last eaten. But he couldn't bring himself to care about it.

A small part of him wanted to starve to death so that he could end this torture that was worse than any physical pain that could be inflicted upon him.

**_-OooO-_**

Greta sat, huddled in the corner of the room previously known as Anissina's lab. Anissina was gone. She had been killed the next day of the battle.

No. Not killed. Murdered.

By the monster she had once called Father. This was worse than the time she had been sent away by her mother. The pain was 100 times worse.

She had believed in Yuri. She had thought that he would be with her and take care of her. But it had all been false. All lies.

Anissina, being the strong and independent lady she was, refused to sit quietly. She had tried to find something to bring Yuri back. To bring her father back. But when he came to know about it, he killed her with his own hands.

**_-OooO-_**

She wished to die every day. She didn't want to live anymore. She hadn't broken down the war 20 years ago t but battle had broken her down.

Completely.

She was a healer. But seeing her father flit along the hallways, looking more and more like a ghost as the days passed by, she couldn't help but break down.

Gisela knew that there was little chance that Yuri, their innocent, naive king, would come back but she could help but hope.

That was all she had left in her.

**_-OooO-_**

Celi's grey hair hung limply as she walked in the Gardens staring desperately at the wilted flowers, willing for them to come back to life.

Her once sparkling emerald eyes had lost their shine. Tears began to fall from her and roll down her cheek. She didn't cry for herself. She barely cared what happened to her.

She cried for Gwendal who had lost everything including his childhood friend.

She cried for Conrart who had failed to protect Julia's soul and Yuri.

She cried for Wolfram who had lost his best friend, confidant and the only person who he trusted.

But most of all, she cried for Yuri himself, who had lost himself to the darkness within him.

**_-Oooo-_**

The maids no longer gossiped. They no longer talked. They went about their chores mechanically. They felt trapped and there was nothing they could do about it.

They all agreed one thing though.

It was the devil himself who had destroyed Shin Makuko. It was the devil himself who had taken over their precious king's soul. And it was devil himself who had made their lives living hell.

And no one could do anything except watch as the world burnt down around them.

**_Goodbye._**

**_Author Notes: For those who didn't understand, Sousho won. They weren't able to retrieve Morgif in time and Sousho has taken over Yuri's body. Review. _**

**_(The next chapter of Operation Mama Matchmaker will be up soon. I hope.)_**


End file.
